msb_creepypastas_testfandomcom-20200214-history
Saraqael
Saraqael, also known as Sariel to other Angels, is a fallen Archangel that became a yellow eyed Demon after losing his Grace and being tortured in Hell by Alastair. He was later consumed by Amara as one of Crowley's sacrifices to satisfy her. After she was killed, he was released to the world and found a new Vessel. Following to these events, Saraqael managed to break into the depths of Heaven and take back his Grace from Joshua and thereupon kill him with the Angel blade of Razael, who he had a close connection to. He then became obsessed with power and gather together objects that contain big amount of force, such as the Horsemen's rings, the mark of Cain and a Hand of God. Being obsessed with power, he performed a ritual to gain the power of the Empty, the force that created God, the Darkness and the other primordial beings, but was later possessed by it and became its Vessel. History Early History Saraqael was one of the first Angels to be created after the war against the Darkness... After the Fall After Saraqael fell, he was hunted by an army of Angels. Saraqael stood against all of them, so the Archangel Raphael fought against him. He took his Grace to invalidate Saraqael and left him powerless on the area. Saraqael tried to kill Raphael with his Angel blade but Raphael managed to escape. After that event Saraqael turned the tables and hunted down Raphael until he got his one on one revenge. He tried to trick Raphael, but he sussed Saraqael and let him implode a second before he could stab Raphael with an Angel blade. Final Season After being in Hell for over 300 Hell years, Saraqael has turned into a yellow eyed Demon. He stayed in a cage in Limbo until he was freed due... Appearance Saraqael had two Vessels. His first Vessel was Jonas, who gave him the permission to use him as a Vessel about 200,000 b.c. and stayed his Vessel until Saraqael lost his Grace and took the form of Jonas as his Human body. After he was killed by Raphael and tortured in hell he became a Demon, so he had to look for a new Vessel and took Mike. AUF JEDEN FALL NOCH BEARBEITEN!!! Personality Saraqael had a twisted personality. Powers & Abilities As a Seraph * Angelic Possession - As a Seraph of Heaven, Saraqael requires a vessel to manifest physically on Earth, and, like all angels, he must bear their consent. * Immortality - Saraqael, like all angels, by nature, can't die by any natural means of death. He is impervious to bullets, knives, bombs, and any other conventional human ways of killing. * Superhuman Stamina - As a Seraph, Saraqael never tires or gets fatigued. As such, he does not require food, sleep, or oxygen. * Superhuman Strength - As a higher class of angel endowed with greater strength, Saraqael is extremely strong. He can lift at least 1 ton and can overpower and destroy humans, spirits, monsters (as well as Alphas),demons, and low-tier angels, but is completely inferior against the archangels. Seraphs are also strong enough to fight two Leviathans for at least a short time when other angels are easily overpowered by them. Castiel was able to rupture a stone wall just by touching it. It's very likely Seraphs can overpower low-tier Levis. * Biokinesis -''' Seraphs manipulate or influence a mortal's body, such as inflict pain down to the molecular level, like causing internal bleeding, removal of lungs, and hemorrhages. * 'Telepathy -' Seraphs can easily read the minds of humans, and lower Angels, such as cupids. * 'Advanced Pyrokinesis -' Seraphs can generate and manipulate fire. * 'Advanced Healing -' Seraphs can heal others from severe wounds and diseases and even monster infections with ease. Castiel was able to regrow a cut-off finger on a human. However, some things are beyond their power to heal as when Sam Winchester was damaged on a subatomic level from his trials, Castiel said it was beyond his power to fix. Castiel was also unable to heal the damage to Amelia Novak from a Grigori feeding on her soul. * '''Resurrection - Seraphs can lift the deceased from death, as one of them brought Adam Milligan back to life, and another brought Bobby Singer back. * Invisibility -''' Seraphs can become invisible to humans. * '''Smiting - As all angels, Seraphim are able to burn out the eyes of humans, monsters, and demons, killing them. While in Purgatory the Seraphim Castiel seemed confident that he would be able to even smite a Leviathans. * Dream Walking - Same as Angels Seraphs can also enter humans dreams demonstrated by Zachariah when he appeared in Adam's dream * Regeneration - If their vessel is in some way injured, Seraphs can regenerate very quickly, though wounds caused by angel weapons take longer. They are immune to Earthly diseases. * Advanced Chronokinesis - Seraphs can travel through time, with greater ease than lower angels, and they are also able to send others either forward or backwards through time, with the same ease. They can send others through time without having to travel with them as well. * Reality Warping - Seraphs possess low level reality warping abilities, Castiel was able to assemble a game by simply shaking the box. Zachariah was able to undo all the damage Dean did to the Green Room, in a blink. * Weather Manipulation - When lightning crackled outside, Balthazar asked Castiel if it was him, implying Seraphs can cause lightning storms. * Mental Manipulation - Seraphs can manipulate, erase or restore a person's perceptions and memories of events. Zachariah was able to block Dean and Sam's true memories and implant false ones. He was later able to restore their true memories. Castiel was able to erase Lisa and Ben's memories of Dean and later show Dean the true version of what happened when he escaped Purgatory. He was also able to transfer Sam's madness into his own mind. They can even enter a person's mind and bring others inside that mental world, but require physical contact with both people to do so. * Soul Reading/Channeling - One seraph has shown the ability to read a person's soul to check the marker another angel had left there, see if there is a soul there and check the state of the soul. He has also displayed the ability to channel power from a human soul, though this had to be done very gingerly and could result in the death of the human if done wrong. * Power Removal - Seraphs are capable of removing powers from empowered humans, however, it can leave them mentally damaged to do so and is very painful to the individual losing the power. * Holy White Light - As a seraph, Saraqael was able to emit holy white light. Also, Naomi, presumably a seraph, threatened to use her holy light white against Crowley, before he fled. As a Human * Fighting skills * Knowledge of stuffistuff As a Demon * Demonic Possession - He often possessed humans to manifest, though on one notable occasion he possessed areaper - a feat that has not since been accomplished (on-screen) by any other being. His hosts tended to be older white males. The only way to confirm his presence within his host was when he turned their eyes a bright, slitted yellow. * Super strength - He enhanced his host's physical strength to a superhuman level, to an even greater extent than all other demons do (With the possible exceptions of Cain and White eyed demons). He was able to casually snap John's neck and could overpower humans, demons, and even ghosts (although John was able to briefly hold him in place). He is one of the strongest demons to appear in the series. * Advanced Telekinesis - He could move people and objects using only his mind. He was very skilled with this ability, able to use it on multiple targets at once, restraining them so they couldn't even cry out for help, and throwing grown men considerable distances, by flicking his wrist. He was able to keep Mary and (probably) Jessica pinned to the ceiling, without even being in the room. He was even able to internally crush Dean's organs. He is one of the strongest telekinetics to appear. * Biokinesis - He demonstrated the ability to psychically injure humans, even inducing fatal internal bleeding with a mere glare. One of the omens of Azazel's arrival also included mass cattle deaths. * Pyrokinesis - He could generate and manipulate fire. His power over fire was extensive enough that he could render entire buildings ablaze in minutes or even seconds. * Immunity - Azazel was immune to several demonic weaknesses, he was immune to holy water, salt and was able to walk on holy ground. * Invulnerability - He could not be harmed by conventional weapons or methods, gun blasts and flames barely affected him. Death's scythe and the First Blade can kill him and the only gun with the power to kill him is The Colt * Immortality - Azazel was able to potentially live forever, he was thousands of years old when he died. * Resurrection (by deals) - He was able to resurrect dying or dead humans, though he had to first make a deal with a living human, he explicitly stated that he couldn't resurrect people unless a deal was made, dismissing it as "red tape". * Super Stamina - Azazel did not require food, water, oxygen, or sleep to sustain himself. * Reality Warping (by deals) - He could alter the world around him in the context of a demonic deal. Unlike all other demons, he did not require a soul to power the deals he made. However, he still had to obey the rules of the demonic soul deals. As he said in reference to Sam's resurrection at the end of Season 2, "You see, demons can't resurrect people unless a deal is made. I know, red tape--it'll drive you nuts." * Teleportation - He could travel instantly from one place to another including hell and earth without occupying the space in between, he was quick enough to use this to avoid bullets. He was able to move fast enough to kidnap Sam and remove him in seconds. * Dream Walking - He could enter others' dreams, he used this ability to enter the dreams of his special childrenwhen they were asleep in "All Hell Breaks Loose - Part 1" and "All Hell Breaks Loose - Part 2". He was mentioned as having done so in "Simon Said" and "Hunted". * Weather Manipulation - As great masses of demons can, Azazel's presence alone could cause thunderstorms, massive temperature fluctuations, and sudden gusts of wind. * Healing (by deals) - He restored a comatose, dying Dean to full health in "In My Time of Dying" and repaired John's broken neck in "In the Beginning" though in both cases he had to make a deal to do so. * Electrokinesis - His mere presence caused lights to flicker, electronic devices to go haywire, and clocks to stop. He could also do this at his will. * Memory Manipulation (possibly) - He could erase the memories of people, and did so after resurrecting them. Although there is a possibility that he might used Tessa's power since he possessed her at that time. * Super senses - Was able to tell Dean wasn't one of his special Children, simply by smelling his neck. * Flight - When in his disembodied smoke form, Azazel could fly. * Spell-casting - Azazel was able to perform a ritual, by sacrificing a group of nuns, which allowed Lucifer to speak to him while he was still in the Cage. As a Hybrid * Dicking With special equipment * Bringing Death Possessed by the Empty * Nigh Omnipotence Weaknesses As a Seraph * Angel blades As a Human * Normal Weapons As a Demon * Demon killing knife As a Hybrid * Angel blades With special equipment * Death's scythe Possessed by the Empty * Primordial beings Quotes * "Ich heiße Marvin!" Notes * Penis Appearances * Final Season Category:Work in Progress